


The consort

by Rona23



Series: Merlin´s  magic [28]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, Flowers, Gen, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Sorry Not Sorry, True Love, Uther Pendragon's A+ Parenting (Merlin), even more because it fits, i found that tag and I am shook, morteus flower, so you have to bare with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona23/pseuds/Rona23
Summary: “I love him.”, Arthur said this before he had a chance to wince at his words. The moment froze between them. Arthur had so many regrets, he would love to just fling himself out of the window right now. But then Merlin's sacrifice really was in vain.“You what?”, Uther's eyes were wide in shock. Maybe a little disgust at the prospect of a noble liking a servant.Arthur swallowed down his pride. He had just thought about what was more important than pride and honor. He could make this sacrifice. 'For Merlin.', he thought.Because life is always more important. Arthur closed his eyes to brace himself for what he was going to say next.Just so he wouldn't have to see his father's reaction.“He's my consort.”, he added and almost broke at his own words. Lying was always hard. But nothing had ever compared to this.
Relationships: Arthur & Vivian, Arthur Pendragon & Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Gaius & Gwen (Merlin), Gaius & Uther (Merlin), Gwen & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin´s  magic [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588378
Comments: 54
Kudos: 908





	The consort

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this:
> 
> https://changelink.tumblr.com/post/617372532187807744/imagine-the-whole-morteus-flower-ordeal-had-played
> 
> I think that's one of my better ideas XD It was also very fun to write. Enjoy :)

'Of all the people who could have been at fault for this, it was Uther Pendragon.'  
Arthur was probably the only person who would be surprised by this.  
And yet ….

“Father, please! He saved my life! He drank from the goblet, even though he knew it was poisoned!”

“And we shall forever be in his debt.”

“We have a chance to safe him! All we need is the morteus flower and Gaius knows where it is!”

“It is too dangerous!”

“Father!”

“You are the crown prince of Camelot! You will not risk your life for that of a serving boy!”

Arthur was breathless. Speechless. Hadn't Uther listened to a WORD he just said?  
“But -”

“Arthur, one day you will be king! You forget how important your life is! HE knows that! He risked his life for yours to keep YOU alive. HE knows your value!  
His sacrifice shall not be in vain, just so you have a grim chance of saving him!”

Arthur got the dim feeling that it really didn't matter what he was saying. He needed to convince Uther. But how?

“I don't understand, why his life is so important to you!”, Uther hissed, exasperated. 

Arthur stilled at that. He didn't know either. Maybe it was the fact that Merlin was loyal to the core. That he would risk his life – willingly give his life for Arthur's.  
Maybe it was that Merlin – despite his status – treated Arthur like an equal. And yet not at all like an equal.  
Arthur had never had a real friend before. But if he had – if he could make a choice. He would choose this idiot of a servant above anyone else. 

Was there a way to convince Uther Pendragon? How could Arthur make him understand?  
What or rather who would someone like Uther Pendragon risk his own life for?  
For what kind of person would he risk his kingdom for? How could Arthur make him understand?  
It clearly wasn't Arthur. He proved that every time he send his son on missions that were reserved for honor and pride only.  
Pride and honor were more important than his son! What was more important to him than pride and honor?  
Who's death had hurt him the most in his life? Who could Arthur compare Merlin's life to that it would change Uther's mind?

“I love him.”, Arthur said this before he had a chance to wince at his words. The moment froze between them. Arthur had so many regrets, he would love to just fling himself out of the window right now. But then Merlin's sacrifice really was in vain. 

“You what?”, Uther's eyes were wide in shock. Maybe a little disgust at the prospect of a noble liking a servant. 

Arthur swallowed down his pride. He had just thought about what was more important than pride and honor. He could make this sacrifice. 'For Merlin.', he thought.  
Because life is always more important. Arthur closed his eyes to brace himself for what he was going to say next.  
Just so he wouldn't have to see his father's reaction. 

“He's my consort.”, he added and almost broke at his own words. Lying was always hard. But nothing had ever compared to this. 

“And how on earth did that happen?”, Uther exclaimed, clearly disgruntled. But Arthur was in on it now. No going back. He could regret his life decisions later.  
He opened his eyes with determination. 

“That is not important, father. Just that it happened. I cannot loose him! I would – It would hurt too much.” God, it already did. Less the death factor but literally everything else. 

“Then it would be better if he died. He deceived you! God knows how! But I cannot have my son lying about with a lowly servant! You will not safe his life, and if it kills you! That is my final word!”

Arthur felt the words struck him hard. Had Uther ever really loved Ygraine? Maybe he believed it himself. Maybe he never did and just told Arthur, so he saw his father in a better light. 

“Then – let us make a deal!”, Arthur said. Honestly – for all he had to loose – He had nothing else to loose, really. 

“A deal?”, Uther almost laughed. “What could possibly interest me that -”

“If you let me safe him – I will marry whomever you choose. For whatever alliance you need. I don't care!”

Uther stared at him with a half opened mouth. “You would do that either way.”, he said. 

Arthur frowned. 'Why is he so sure about that?'  
“I think we both know I could never marry someone I don't love! I would probably risk wars, just so I can get away from it! And I know for certain that Morgana would back me up, if I included her in my decision.”

Uther stared, but waited. He was listening! That was a good sign, right?

Arthur took a deep breath. “BUT – I could live with whatever decision you make – if the person I love is right at my side. As my consort.” It was getting harder and harder to say this with a straight face. Because you know – straight tends to be a very wrong word for this whole ordeal. 

“And what if you fail?”, Uther asked. He was considering! Arthur could cheer right now. His father was considering!!!!!  
“Then the deal still stands! I will do whatever you ask of me! I will marry whom you ask me to. I will produce an heir. I won't complain.”  
Arthur knew this deal was bound to cost him much more than his sanity. Maybe bringing Morgana into this had been his best bet.

“Fine.”

Arthur looked up. A little shocked at those words. 

“You will ride out immediately! Take as many men as you need! Stay safe! And get that damn flower.”

Arthur breathed out a laugh. “Thank you father!” The pure relief in that sentence was real. And more than enough to convince Uther that it was all true. 

“Yes. Let's never speak of this again.”, Uther waved it off. And went back to his duties. 

\--------------------------------

Merlin did survive. Barely.  
Arthur was slowed down by the few knights he brought along. But he knew his father would never have him go alone.  
So he went. He met Nimueh. He ordered the knights to take her somewhere safe. Some wild beast attacked them. So they were occupied, while Arthur decided to continue the mission.  
Nimueh and him were alone now. She showed him were the flower was.  
Then she betrayed him, Arthur fell off a cliff in a cave. Was attacked by spiders. He got the flower and was saved by a blue orb who showed him the way out.  
You know how it went. 

Though Arthur got the distinct feeling that he had risked far more in order to save Merlin than he was worth.  
All for a freaking flower. More than once Arthur wondered how weird this would look to the knights who barely managed to win against that beast. 

The crown prince risking his life to get his servant a single flower.  
Was a single flower even enough? Arthur sure hoped it was. Or else his entire mission was for nothing.  
He had not only risked his life – but his future for Merlin. That moron better survive! So Arthur could make him pay for it!

So Arthur, Gaius, and strangely enough Gwen, where in Gaius chambers now. Where the court physician mixed up the potion for Merlin's survival. 

“You two – I need you to fetch me some water.”, Gaius demanded when he was about to add the flower to the potion.

“Surely you don't need both of us to go, right?”, Arthur asked at that, as Gwen was already heading out. 

Gaius blinked at him. Worry and hesitation in his features.  
“Arthur, I really need you to leave this room.”

Arthur frowned. “And why is that?”  
Gaius just stared at him. 

Arthur shook his head. “No, Gaius. You have to safe him. Whatever it is that you need to do. If it's embarrassing or whatsoever, I don't care! You have no idea how much I risked to get him to live! Do whatever it takes.”

“Sire, I can't.”  
Arthur was getting angry now! “Honestly, Gaius! It's like you WANT him to die! Just give him the antidote!”

Gaius faltered at this. “It is illegal, Sire.”  
Arthur wanted to punch him. “I don't care if it's illegal to save a person who is dying! Just freaking save him!”  
Okay, Arthur would admit, he would be pretty distraught if Merlin died now. He was practically the only person who kept Arthur sane during the most boring of meetings. 

“Even if I have to use magic?”, Gaius asked. And never – ever in his life had Arthur seen this man so afraid. The simple admission that Gaius needed to use magic showed Arthur – that this man too, was ready to risk everything for Merlin.  
For the boy who had become something like a son to him.  
Arthur faltered at this. Magic – magic was evil. It corrupted. Was Gaius really ready to risk his own health for this?  
Was Arthur ready to risk Gaius health for this?

“This better works then, Gaius.”, Arthur said, staring at the sweaty and dying version of his servant. 

Gaius stared at him.  
Arthur was getting mad now. “What are you waiting for! JUST DO IT!”

And so Gaius did. And for a moment, Arthur feared the room would explode as he saw Gaius mumbling the words he needed for the potion. For a second, he looked like he had forgotten them. Was uncertain of them. And Arthur's insides clenched at the thought that maybe this still wasn't enough.  
He hadn't been fast enough. Maybe Merlin would really die.  
In his worry, he forgot all that Merlin's life might cost. Because it wouldn't matter, when Merlin survived.  
If he didn't, however - 

Gaius gave him the magical potion. And Arthur thought: 'This is the second time these days that magic saved one of us. One sorcerer saved me in the cave.  
Gaius saves Merlin.'

But Merlin didn't wake up. Instead, his body grew still. He stopped breathing. Arthur's eyes widened, as he shot up from where he sat.  
“NO!”, he said, as Gwen just rushed back in. She too looked utterly distraught.

“No no no no no!”, Arthur felt like something within him was being ripped in half.  
“He can't die!”, he said. “MERLIN, DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!”

Gaius was holding the sobbing Gwen, but Arthur couldn't tear his eyes from Merlin. Who lay there – almost like he was. He couldn't be. 

And then, just as Arthur decided this man was worth crying over, Merlin rose up.  
Immediately the tears spilled, but they were followed by a laugh. 

“That is disgusting, Gaius. You are old enough to be her grandfather!”  
Oh how Arthur had missed this idiot. He could -  
No, Gwen was already doing it. She jumped forwards, yelled Merlin's name and then she motherfucking kissed him!

'By the laws of -', Arthur stared. Why hadn't he thought of that? Why hadn't he considered that a possibility? Merlin had a girlfriend! He should have known! Heck – he did know! He had seen Merlin run around with those weird flowers before.

'This is getting harder and harder to explain.', Arthur though, before he realized: 'shit, I have to explain the whole consort thing to him!'

He almost missed how Merlin stared at Gwen, like she had slapped him.  
'That is not how you look when a pretty girl kisses you...', Arthur thought and frowned. 

“I'm – I'm sorry. I just – you were dying and I -”, Gwen stuttered and Arthur exhaled a deep breath.  
'Oh good. No girlfriend then. At least one less problem. Now I only have to convince him to NEVER GET ONE.'

“It's fine, Gwen. I get it.”, Merlin laughed. And sighed, before he fell back into his pillows. Then he frowned at Arthur. Whom he finally noticed, thank you. 

“Arthur? Were you crying?”  
Arthur blinked rapidly, before he wiped away the tears. “No?”, he said, but it did sound pretty weak.  
Then Merlin grinned. “You absolutely were.”, he teased.  
“Oh shut up. You were dying!”, Arthur rolled his eyes. 

“Oh – were you afraid for me?”, Merlin nudged. Seriously, how could someone who just frigging almost died be so chipper the next second?

Gwen was already stifling a laugh. She too had been crying.  
'You're not bothering her with that.', Arthur almost pouted. Almost. 

“Well – he did just safe your life, Merlin.”, she explained and Merlin's face fell in surprise.  
“You did?” Arthur smiled proudly.

“He got you a flower!” 

“GWEN!”, he felt so betrayed. Merlin laughed at that. 

“What?!”, Gwen was still trying to hold back her laughter. “At least he wasn't mumbling your name in his sleep.”

Arthur's mouth fell open. Then his eyes fixated on a horrified looking Merlin.  
Oh, saving his life was so worth this moment. 

\----------------------------

Things went back to normal after that. Well – as normal as they could be. Things were – awkward.  
Especially between Arthur and his father.  
Because Uther kept glaring daggers into Merlin's spine. But he never spoke of it. 

Which Arthur was thankful for. Because he couldn't tell Merlin. Not that he had tried yet. He was – procrastinating.  
He knew, as soon as he would tell Merlin, their entire dynamic would fall apart.  
The problem was, now Arthur had to convince his father they were together, while simultaneously avoiding that Merlin found anything out on his own. 

Okay, maybe he wasn't procrastinating as much as trying to avoid to reveal anything. 

The worst part was … As it turned out ….  
It wasn't even hard. 

Like – Arthur didn't really have to make Merlin pretend that their relationship was different in anyway. Because it already was.  
Merlin treated him different than any other noble he came across. He treated him more normal. More equal. Like a friend.  
But when Uther looked at it, with his wrong context, he saw affection there. 

Uther went so far as to avoid looking at them. And Arthur was very glad for it.  
At the same time, Arthur could actually use this lie in many other ways to his own advantage.  
For example, let's take the day they saved Mordred from the guards. 

Arthur and Merlin walking around at night, hiding and trying to keep something secret. (In this case a boy they had hidden in a secret chamber somewhere close to the castle defences.)  
Someone told Uther about it who just – sighed and told the guards to avoid them, if they didn't want to feel awkward.  
Uther practically LET them do this. More or less HELPED them. Which Arthur wasn't certain to be thankful or sorry for. Or worried. Maybe he should be worried. 

And it went on like this. It was like Arthur had given himself a pass to just – do things the way he wanted.  
Suddenly his father didn't complain, when he decided to bring Merlin on missions. Or went on missions with him alone.  
He wasn't lectured, when the two of them suddenly disappeared to safe someone. 

Uther Pendragon didn't just complain – he accepted it. And gave them room. 

Which is probably why the love potion incident during the meeting of the five kingdom's went so horribly, horribly wrong. 

\--------------------------------

“What the hell has gotten into him?”, Uther asked exasperated at his son's behavior. Merlin shrugged helplessly. 

“The lady Vivian of course. Nothing more. And yet, who could wish for more?”, Arthur sighed and let himself fall onto his bed.

“I don't know, your majesty. Yesterday he found her revolting. Today he's -”  
Merlin almost winced at the look Uther gave him. 

“This is MADNESS. He is risking a war between -”, Uther stopped.  
“He's under a spell, isn't he?”

Merlin blinked in surprise. “I – I don't know, Sire?”

“He must be. He would never do this to me. We need to find out how to reverse this spell. Call for Gaius. We need to snap him out of it.”

“I -”

“No, Merlin!”

Merlin bowed. More surprised that Uther called him by his name than anything. Okay, maybe he was a little shocked that Uther came to such a conclusion so quickly. Then again, it had been just like this with the Sidhe who Arthur asked to marry.  
All while Uther had been pretty insistent that something was wrong with him. And maybe Sophia. He had banned her from Camelot immediately. So Merlin had to stop Arthur from following her into the woods to the lake of Avalon.  
Not that that turned out so well.... Anyway. Back to the situation at hand.

So Merlin did as he was told, while Uther tried to keep the man in his room. 

Gaius hurried as fast as he could.  
“Sire?”

“My son is under a love spell. We need to reverse it.”

Gaius blinked. “How do you know that, Sire?”

Uther grimaced. “Let's just say, I know my son. Someone must have put him under a spell... again.  
We need to find out who it was.”

“But – what id it was one of the other guests?”  
Uther frowned. “If I find out it was one of them, there will be war. I promise you that!”

“Sire, if I may -”, Merlin began hesitant. Uther looked him up and down. An expression of both disgusted and sympathetic on his features. It was weird. And awkward to look at.  
Empathy from the king was a – let's say harsh fate.  
He had looked like this with the Sidhe too. Merlin still wondered why.  
“You may.”, Uther nodded and Merlin blinked. He was allowed to SPEAK? Holy crap. That was new.

“This whole ordeal was to create peace. Maybe one of them wasn't too happy about that agreement.”

Uther contemplated this. “That could be true. I know that Aligned's kingdom is getting poorer and poorer. Maybe a peace treaty would just make it worse. War could bring him back into his glory, without him risking his own army. I assume he would want war between Camelot and Olaf's kingdom.”

“Sire, isn't it a bit rash to just assume who is to blame?”

Merlin nodded at Gaius's interruption. “Even if that is true. It would be far better to go on with bringing peace to the kingdoms. We just need to make sure Arthur doesn't get to see Vivian. She may be under a spell too. That way, he wouldn't get what he wants.”

Uther looked Merlin up and down again. “You surprise me, Merlin. You sound almost – wise.”  
Uther wondered out loud. Merlin blinked, a bit taken aback.  
“You're not as much of an idiot as I thought. Maybe that's what he sees in you.  
You are right. Peace would be the ultimate revenge. But if he used magic in my Castle – we need to find out which of his men is responsible for this!”

And with that cryptic inscription, the king left to talk to Olaf. Maybe to inform him of Vivian's state of existence. Or to warn them before it happened. 

Merlin and Gaius stood there in utter shock, all while Arthur was beginning to write awful poems for Vivian. 

For a second, almost, Merlin wondered if Uther could be nice. And then he remembered who they were talking about and dismissed the thought entirely. 

After that, it wasn't too hard to figure out how to reverse the spell. (Alright, he needed help from Kilgharrah again.)

So, before they peace contract was signed and sealed, Uther visited Merlin in his chambers one last time.  
“So – have you figured out a way to reverse it?”

Merlin gulped. 

“There are about 150 ways to enchant someone with a love spell that includes hair as an ingredient.”, Gaius – who was also present - began. He kept vague where he found that information.  
“Not only do we not know what potion was used – the – the counter spells all have very nasty side effects. Not to mention we need to use magic for them.”

Uther nodded and frowned.  
“We truly are lucky we found the persecutor before he could enchant Vivian as well. I'm just glad king Aligned knew nothing of this and was all too willing to let us arrest his jester until they leave.  
King Olaf was just as relieved. I'm sure he would have tried to duel Arthur, if he didn't know of the spell.”  
Uther sighed and bridged his nose with his hands. “Is there really nothing else we could do?”

Merlin bit his lip. “I – er – I may know of something.”, he said weakly. 

Both Gaius and Uther looked up. Gaius knew that Merlin had visited the Dragon. Yet he looked surprised that Merlin came back with useful information. (Can you blame him?)

“It's – A true love's kiss is said to reverse all love potions.”, he muttered quietly. Because frankly speaking – he didn't know of anyone Arthur could be in love with. 

Uther however, sighed in relief. But also anger. “Then why didn't you reverse the spell already?!”, he exclaimed, and then faltered. “Unless -”, he tilted his head, a mix of relief and also confusion on his face.  
“Have you even tried?”

Merlin blinked. Tried? Him – tried? Tried what?  
“I – no. I haven't tried anything. I thought it was better to inform you before -”

“Oh for heaven's sake. I don't need to SEE it! Just do it already! You've never asked for my permission before. Just kiss him already.”

Merlin was too stunned to move. Gaius tilted his head, and then stared between the two of them.  
“I feel like I'm missing a lot of context here....”, Gaius said. And Merlin was thankful his guardian had spoke up, because 'what the hell.'

Uther looked between them and then seemed to realize his mistake.  
“I – I see. I'm sorry. I didn't know you've kept it secret from him.”  
Merlin was still staring.  
Uther frowned. “So I assume, my son has spare you from the embarrassment as well. That I know.” He nodded his head slightly, to give Merlin a hint. 

“Oh god heavens. And here I thought you weren't completely daft! I know that you're his consort. He told me!”

Merlin's jaw dropped. “He – told you.”, he said, trying to wrap his mind around it. Because what kind of situation had Arthur been in that he would ever tell Uther – THAT?! Which wasn't true, by the way.

“Yes! No, kiss him already, so we're finally done with this.”, Uther rolled his eyes. But stayed in the room.  
Merlin gulped and looked at Arthur, whom they had knocked out with a sleeping drug.  
Just to avoid him to do anything stupid. Uther had approved of this. 

“What – what if he doesn't wake up?”, Merlin asked cautiously. Because clearly, whatever lie Arthur had told his father – this was the moment it would be revealed.  
Clearly. Merlin didn't even have time to prepare himself for this.  
Uther sighed. “This is not the time for insecurity. Just do it.”

Merlin nodded, his lips pressed into a thin line.  
He looked at both Gaius and Uther. Then he turned to Arthur, who was sleeping soundly on the bed that Gaius usually had reserved for patients. Well – Arthur was one at the moment. 

He swallowed down his pride, begging to all the god's he knew of but didn't believe in, that – he really didn't even know what he wanted to happen.  
Did he want Arthur to wake up? Because that was bound to be a difficult conversation.  
Did he want him to continue sleeping? Because that was a difficult conversation too... Just with different people involved.  
He took a deep breath and then he kissed Arthur. He heard Uther turn around to leave, because frankly, the man had endured enough. 

Gaius as well pretended to be doing something else. 

Merlin was sure that if Arthur ever woke up, he would have his head for this.  
But Arthur didn't wake up. He was drugged to sleep, after all. 

\------------------------

When Arthur woke up, he felt a tingling feeling lingering on his lips. He licked them, trying to figure out what taste that was. He found – it wasn't too unpleasant.  
But he couldn't define what it was either.  
When he opened his eyes, he found himself lying in Gaius's chambers. Merlin was sleeping at his side. 

Nobody else was there. 

Arthur frowned. But – fondly. Of course, Merlin just couldn't even let him sleep by himself when he was sick.  
Wait – was he sick? Had he been sick?

“Merlin, wake up.”, he yawned, ruffling his servants hair.  
It took a moment for Merlin to steer. But when he did, he jumped away from him. Surprise written all over his face.

“Are you okay?”

“You are okay!”, Merlin gave back. 'That did NOT answer my question.', Arthur thought pointedly. 

“What do you think of Vivian?”

Arthur blinked. “Vivian? Olaf's daughter? She is fucking rude is what I think of her. Why the hell -”

“You're telling me it worked?”, Merlin's eyes were wide, his cheeks flushed red. For a second Arthur wondered what had put it there, and why he liked the sight of it.  
But then Merlin almost yelled at him.  
“Why on earth, did you tell your father I was your consort!”

Arthur's mouth dropped open. 'Oh shit. I'm in trouble.'  
“Erm – that's – that's kind of a long story.”

“Since when?”

Arthur grinned awkwardly. “Erm – do you remember when you drank poison for me?”  
Merlin blinked. “That -”, he stopped. “I think you need to be a bit more specific.”  
Arthur nodded. Understandable.  
“The first time. Remember? When I went to find that flower -”

“That was over a year ago! What the hell were you thinking!”, Merlin was walking in circles now. 

“You were dying and my father didn't let me go?”, Arthur tried. 

Merlin threw up his hands.  
“Okay, okay fine. Then when the hell were you going to tell me about it?”  
Arthur had a feeling Merlin didn't really want to know, because he was only half listening. And more concentrated on yelling at him.  
“Or that you actually fell in love with me?”, Merlin added. 

And at that, Arthur needed to sit up.  
“That I what? What the hell gave you that idea?”

Merlin took a deep breath. “Oh boy.”, he said, running his hand through his hair.  
“You mean, you haven't even figured it out yet?”

Arthur blinked, his heart beat beating up fast. What was Merlin talking about? He wasn't in love with Merlin. What gave him that idea?  
Then Arthur thought about it. And remembered every time he almost died for Merlin. The way how Merlin's life was more important to him than his own pride.  
How he never sacked him, despite the fact that Merlin was a horrible servant. Or that he could have told his father they broke it off at some point.  
Oh fucking hell, Arthur was in love with Merlin.

“You were under a love spell! The only way to wake you up was with a true love's kiss.”, Merlin summed it up. 

Arthur gaped. “And your first idea was to kiss me?” 'Holy shit, Merlin kissed me?!'

Merlin gave him a pointed look. “No. That was your father's idea.”

Arthur paled. 

“I didn't think you would actually wake up from that, but you did. You freaking -”, Merlin finally stopped pacing, as he stood still in front of Arthur.  
“You did.”, he said, and suddenly his eyes looked at him in wonder, not confused confusion. 

He stopped. Moved slowly. And cupped Arthur's face with his hands.  
“If you had told me -”, Merlin began, while Arthur felt like someone had cut off his ability to move. Or maybe his brain in general.  
“We could have pranked the entire castle. How dare you take that fun from me?”

Arthur laughed.  
“Seriously though, how did your father even believe you?”

Arthur smiled a little. “Well – we did sneak out a lot. And kept almost dying for each other. To be honest, I didn't even need to try.”

Merlin smiled at that. “Your father is an idiot, did you know that.”  
Arthur chuckled again. “Yeah. I did. I still can't believe it worked out so well.”

There was a silent pause. One that stretched entirely too long for Merlin to just look into his eyes and hold his face like he wanted to remember every tiny detail of it. 

“Are you going to kiss me? You look like you want to.”, Arthur said and kind of wished he didn't want that so much.  
“I'm trying to figure out how to do it without insulting myself.”, Merlin gave back.  
Arthur grinned.  
“I guess I can show you.”, he said. 

And let's just say, that about an hour later, the court physician wished he had returned at a different time. A lot later for example.


End file.
